Benediction of Avidya
First Phase This genjutsu is a rare move that works on two folds reversing a genjutsu and also casting one. Its original design was to dispel genjutsu. For the first half the opponent must successfully capture Raido within a genjutsu. Regardless of the style whether it is auditory, or visual. Once this link is established, Raido closes his eyes in the form of a prayer. Once this happens a symbol appears on Raido's forehead and it glows a eerie blood red hue. This prayer, or genjutsu allows for Raido to link himself to not only his opponent as he can sense dukkha, but link himself and the caster to the . From here with the aid of Yama he can input his genjutsu over his opponents and cast the genjutsu via dukkha and Yama. This action exposes the caster to the mental deterioration and torment of the souls trapped in the Naraka Realm, sharing in their agony of their punishment. Whisking them away to a weird location with a large number of Rinnegan like eyes surrounding them. The ground beneath changes to a pool of blood that the target does not sink into it. The Naraka Realm has a degenerative affect on the mind as it corrodes with each passing moment. As long as they are casting their genjutsu their mind will be subject to the endless hours of torment within the realm forced to experience the pain of each of the punishing narakas. This can cause serious mental trauma to the opponent and leave them in a vegetative state if they are subjected to the realm to long. Second Phase The second phase act as a typical genjutsu which Raido can cast should he be able to penetrate the users skins using his Chakra Receiver Manifestation. If Raido is successful the Rinnegan will appear in the mind of the target and Raido and cause them to hallucinate. Disrupting their flow of chakra and lowering the chances of the target breaking free. He can use this to extract any info from the target as he begins to assert his will over them. Raido can control their body as long as the Rods stays within the targets skin, should the opponents will be strong enough to fight Raido's and free themselves of the rod they will be instantly released from the genjutsu. Raido can exert a certain amount of control over his targets movement, similar to how the Six Paths of Pain works. With his powerful chakra signature it has been quoted as alarmingly difficult to fight his dominating chakra. This is bolstered not only by his natural chakra, but his learning of the Inner Path (Six) as well. This move also works as an alternative to the Human Path to gather information without killing the target. Trivia *Avidyā is a Sanskrit word that means "ignorance", "unlearned", "unwise" and opposite of, Vidya (Knowledge). It is used extensively in Hindu texts, including the Upanishads. *It plays on the Pun that is unwise to place one in an illusion or live under a delusion and falsify life, or worlds truth. Which genjutsu is founded upon illusion based techniques to fabricate the world. Category:Genjutsu